1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a golf club head or a golf club using the same, and more particularly, to a golf club known as an iron or wood, which is designed to strike a golf ball so that it flies straight in a desired direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical set of golf clubs includes a putter and several clubs that are generally referred to as "woods" and "irons." A golfer selects a particular club for a given shot according to the distance to the hole and the "lie" of the golf ball. Each club in the set is designed for hitting the ball a particular distance and from a particular lie. However, in striking the golf ball, many golfers have difficulty consistently hitting the ball straight in a desired direction, and this difficulty may be a function of the particular structure of the conventional golf club head.
The configuration of the conventional golf club head makes it difficult to effectively transfer force through the club to the golf ball. In particular, the force transmitted from the golfer's swing tends to distribute unevenly across the face of the club, with greater force in the heel member and less force in the toe member. The uneven distribution of force and resulting moment forces make it difficult to control the orientation of the club head, and as a result, the ball tends to deviate from the desired direction upon impact and/or during flight, causing shots that may be termed "push", "pull", "slice", and "hook".
Attempts have been made to compensate for the uneven distribution of moment forces.
Such an attempt has included improving the hosel member to have an approximately perpendicular angle relative to the leading edge proposed by the same applicant of the present invention and filed as "Iron or Wood Golf Club" on Nov. 9, 1990, now granted as U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,088.